


Descending into Denial and Complications   My Version of Talbot Grimes and Felix Ritcher (OOC)

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial, Drama, Eventual Relationships, F/M, I hope, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Longing, M/M, Romance, felix loves the blight, more tags to add, the blight did this by accident, the entity knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: As the survivors were slaughtered left and right. The Architect was becoming increasingly worried after he had completed the last generators. He had been hanged and killed so in many ways by so many beings Yet he still hasn’t Encountered his old friend...
Relationships: Past!Lauren/Felix Ritcher, Talbot Grimes | The Blight/Felix Ritcher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Descending into Denial and Complications   My Version of Talbot Grimes and Felix Ritcher (OOC)

My Version of Talbot Grimes and Felix Ritcher (OOC) 

{M/M, F/M}

Talbot Grimes was a young Alchemist that didn’t take no for an answer. As nothing was impossible often pushing himself even further everything he was met with a roadblock. The Scottish man was obsessed with the human condition and the evolution that was come. He went too far when day as the latest experiment was one that could thousands. Yet before Finding a Guinea pig there was accident causing the foxglove’s pollen to travel into his body though inhalation. A few days later he had met the charming and equally Ambitious Felix Ritcher there was quick friendship had blossom between them. 

Though Talbot had failed to mention the flower indent even as he was showing signs of any illness. Felix went obliviously with the alchemist for several months. Their friendship was an odd one as he being socially awkward unlike the Talbot whom was quick to strike up a convention with anyone. The introvert had often expressing his imaginary world to the doctor as they understood one another. Felix then started noticing how Talbot was coughing up blood and becoming aggressive towards other even towards the blonde at times. Though Talbot quickly apologized and distanced himself creating a wedge between him and the Architect. 

This sudden change made Felix become emotional, feeling betrayed he quickly fled to Dyer island finding comfort an his colleague Lauren Golder. Lauren then became his girlfriend and soon a child was announced. Felix was happy and months passed quickly. Unexpected Felix became stunned as a strange fog enveloped him blinded momentarily. He started to see the Familiar silhouette and voice of his ex partner making him unable to speak. Talbot looked awful a otherworldly glowing liquid fell out his mouth. His body was twisted and bent armed with some sort of mallet Felix could only stare in uneasiness. Then an sinister voice began to echo though his mind before blackening out.

{FELIX....YOU WANTED TO MEND THE BOND YOU SHARED. ALLOW ME GIVE TO YOU ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD~}

[Later~]

Descending into Denial and Complications 

My Version of Talbot Grimes and Felix Ritcher (OOC)  
Pt 2

{M/M, Past! F/M}

As the survivors were slaughtered left and right. The Architect was becoming increasingly worried after he had completed the last generators. He had been hanged and killed so in many ways by so many beings Yet he still hasn’t Encountered his old friend. All hope was lost as the whispers in his head echoed though-out his new frightening normal. Finally he was face to face with the Silhouette of his old friend. No the twisted creature he had seen as proof to the weapon he was carrying. Felix prepared for the worse yet the other didn’t seem to be hostile. Then a raspy distorting voice was heard from the killer. ‘’So It’s really you old friend....’’

Felix reeled back as the infected killer as the realization was confirmed. This was his old partner, his friend that had suddenly left him. The Feeling of Abandonment overwhelmed the Architect started to shake. He could remember the letter he received. He had kept it close to his heart. A notion he had chosen to do literally as it was tucked away in his breast pocket. So many words he wanted to say to the alchemist. Though they were then replaced by a angry almost desperate set of questions: “Why didn’t you tell me?! Why didn’t you Consult in me?” He took a moment to catch his breath steady himself against the Stone wall of the church looking realm. “We were the same you and I! Weren’t we?” Tears stained the blonde male’s face as he dropped the flashlight in anger as he was at a lost. What kind of sick and twisted game was this? What had the ominous voice meant by...

{ALL THE TIME IN WORLD}

The blonde’s outburst made the Alchemist straightened the best he could as he placed his mallet out sight. The way Felix had started to yell and even cry in front of Talbot his mouth grow dry even with the luminescence liquid escaping his mouth. The killer took a moment before he spoke aloud to the blonde for the first time in years. ‘’What would you have done? You couldn’t even begin to understand what I’ve been searching for Felix...’’ he responded back to much of the survivor’s surprise. The way he sounded chilled Felix’s bones he sounded inhuman. As-well looked the part bloodstained and covered in a liquid that was Illuminating against his skin escaping his mouth. Though anger had made itself way into the architect’s heart. “No. I never did. because you didn’t share it with me!” Felix answered back obviously wounded his voice was raw as the tears started again. 

“I shared everything with you! My ideas, my introvert coping mechanisms, you had no idea-!” His voice was now higher than usual as he wiped his tears trying calm himself down. Talbot found himself shrinking back against the fallen pallet. He hadn’t expected this reaction towards him, or how Felix was kept in the dark. He wasn’t aware that Felix had strong Opinions of him after all these years. It had be done for the young architect. He had to distance himself from the successful Architect. As Talbot thought he would slow him down and embarrass his career. It was clear with the growing shift even before indent something had shifted between them. ‘’I didn’t want to distract you from you dreams...you are brighter than I ever was.’’ He then took a swing with his mallet knocking his friend into the dying state. Before he gently held him unable to meet his eyes as he carried him over his shoulder. ‘’ I’m sorry Felix. I can’t let you worry of this. It’s not you burden.’’ He then threw the blonde down the hatch before Felix could try to hold on. As the hatch closed he looked up at the large branch like Appendage of the year Enity Awaiting his judgement with no fear.

{I WASNT AWARE IT WAS STILL THIS LIVELY BETWEEN YOU TWO~} 

‘’Truthfully neither did I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the new spotlight trailer and absolutely fell in love with the characters, this came to days later hope you enjoy!


End file.
